Picking Up Lyla
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai has to go and pick Lyla up that night that Lyla's parents are fighting and splitting up after Lyla's mother threw her father out when he showed up on the Taylor's step's that night. Lorelai loves Lyla like a daughter and loves that Jason loves her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night during Family movie night in the Danes Hose Jason is sitting in his chair watching the movie with Lorelai and Luke on the couch holding thier twins and Rory on the chair watching the movie when Jason's phone rings.

''It's Lyla I'm sorry.'' Jason says

''oh go ahead.'' Lorelai tells him

''low?'' Jason answers it

''Jas?'' Lyla questions upset

''oh hey Ly.'' Jason says

''are you busy?'' Lyla asks him

''uh no just watching a movie with the family for family movie night what's up sweetie?'' Jason asks her

''jas...'' Lyla says upset

''ly...'' Jason says waiting for her to talk

''my par...'' Lyla says and stops

''what...go ahead sweetie.'' Jason tells her

''my parents are splitting up.'' Lyla tells him

''What?'' Jason questions

''I mean oh Ly do you need me to come over?'' Jasons asks her

''No...no I was just thinking of coming there can I come there?'' Lyla asks him

''oh um yea sure hang on...um mom would it be alright if Lyla came here for the night?''

''oh yea sure sweetie can I talk to her?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh yea sure here hey ly I'm passing you over to Mom now.'' Jason tells her

''okay.'' she says and waits

Lorelai takes the phone ''Ly sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her softly walking into the kitchen and sits down in a chair

''Lorelai my...parents.'' Lyla cries to her

''shh I know sweetie where are your brother and sister

''I don't know I think my mom took them and threw my dad out.'' Lyla tells and cries to her

''okay do you want me to come over and pick ya up?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please.'' Lyla sniffles and sobs

''okay sweetie on my way.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay bye.'' Lyla says

''bye hunnie.'' Lorelai says and hangs up and walks back out to the livingroom

''hey uh I'll be back I'm gonna go and get Lyla.'' Lorelai tells them

''okay.'' Luke says

''okay Lorelai says and goes to pick up her keys off the desk in the entry way and leaves the house to go and get lyla 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside the house Lyla is waiting for Lorelai when Tim Riggens appears.

''hey Lyla.'' Time says

''go away Tim!'' Lyla tells him

''oh Lyla sweetie.'' he says wrapping his arms around her

''NO TIM JUST GET THE HELL OFF AND AWAY FROM ME!'' Lyla yells at him hitting his chest to make him let go of her

''I DON'T WANT LORELAI TO SEE YOU HERE PLEASE JUST GO!'' Lyla yells at him

''Lyla what's wrong?'' Tim asks her

''Nothing Tim just go away okay!'' Lyla yells at him again

''Lyla!'' Tim says

''TIM JUST GO!'' Lyla yells at him breaking down histerically

''why is Lorelai coming to pick you up?'' Tim asks her

''TIM I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT JUST GO AWAY PLEASE!'' lyla yells at him again

''okay fine I'm going.'' Tim tells her and walks off and leaves

Lyla waits for Lorelai with her duffle bag

Lorelai shows up a little while later and watches Lyla get into the jeep.

''come here sweetie.'' Lorelai pulls Lyla into her and holds her head against her chest rocking and soothing her letting her cry it out for a little while.

After a little while Lyla starts to calm down and Lorelai lets her sit up again.

''you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Lyla says and nods wiping her tears

''okay lets get you home and to Jason shall we?'' Lorelai asks her

Lyla just nods

Lorelai starts driving again.

''so how are the twins?'' Lyla asks her

''oh thier great and watching Willy Wonka with Luke,Rory, and Jason.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe good.'' Lyla says and looks out the window

''so shall we go and find and pick up your brother and sister and bring them to the house with us?'' Lorelai asks her

Lyla just shrugs ''I don't know where my mom took them and she's not answering her phone.'' Lyla tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says and just drives 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they get to the house they get out of the jeep and go inside and the little kids look up.

''wyla! Aiden and Alexis say excitedly and jump off the couch and run over and grab her around her legs each hugging her around one

''easy there guys.'' Luke tells them

''that's okay hey Luke hey munchkin's.'' Lyla says

''hey sweetie.'' Luke says and smiles

Jason smiles ''come here you.'' Jason tells her

Lyla smiles at him and sits on his chair with him and kisses him in front of everyone.

the little kids laugh.

''hey Lyla.'' Rory says

''hey Rory.'' Lyla says

''did you see that I don't even get a hello like that when I walk into the room.'' Lorelai tells Luke

After a few minutes the kids let go and get back up on the couch with Lorelai and Luke

Lyla goes back and sits with Jason in his wheelchair on his lap

Jason wraps his arms arund her

''Mom would it be okay if we went to my room for a while

''oh yea sure hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''you wanna go for a ride?'' Jason asks her

Lyla just looks at him funny being embarrassed that he just said that.

Jason just smiles and laughs back knwoing what she's thinking and wheels them to his room and shuts the door behind him.

''you want help getting on ur bed?'' Lyla asks him

''yes please.'' Jason says and smiles

''okay.'' Lyla says and helps him out of his wheelchair up onto his bed and lays down with her head against his chest

''I love you sweetie.'' he tells her and kisses the top of her head running his hand through her hair

''love you too Street.'' Lyla tells him relaxing against him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aiden is fast asleep on Luke's lap by the time the movie ends.

''okay hun will you take him upstairs and get him into bed please?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea sure.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''time for bed sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwoo momma!'' Alexis tells her

''yessss Alexis now.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwooooo!'' Alexis runs away from her and knocks on Jason's door making both him and Lyla jump when the door flies open and Alexis comes in

Lyla pulls away from his intense kiss wiping her lips.

''hey sweetie.'' Lyla says

''Hwi Wyla!'' Alexis says getting up on Jason's bed

''what are doing in here Lex isn't it past your bed time?'' Jason asks her

''nwo!'' Alexis tells her

''Wyla stway wif ywou?'' Alexis asks her

''sure sweetie for a little bit.'' Lyla tells her

''Ly she has to go to bed.'' Jason tells her

''oh relax Jason.'' Lyla tells him

''Lyla no she has to go to bed.'' Jason tells her

''gwo pamters!'' Alexis says

Lyla laughs ''that's right go panthers!'' Lyla says cheerily

''oh do not get her started!'' Jason jokes

''you want to be a cheerleader like me sweetie huh?'' Lyla asks her

''ywes!'' Alexis tells her

''you are so cute!'' Lyla tells her holding her

''so Jas are we still bringing them go the game on Friday night?'' Lyla asks him

''I don't know Lyla well see!'' Jason tells her kind of angrily

''what does that mean?'' Lyla asks him

''it means that I'm still not sure if I'm ready to face everybody yet!'' Jason tells her angrily 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai comes into the room

''Alexis it's time for bed.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwooo!'' Alexis whines clinging to Lyla tighter

''hey sweetie tell ya what how about if I come upstairs with you and tuck you in?'' Lyla asks her

''ywes!'' Alexis says

''okay lets go say goodnight to your brother first.'' Lyla tells her

''nwite jwason.'' Alexis says and hugs him

Jason smiles ''night baby kiss.'' Jason says

Alexis kisses his cheek.

''thank you baby sleep tight I love you.'' Jason tells her

''wuv ywou 2.'' Alexis tells him

Lyla smiles and takes Alexis upstairs

''night bud.'' Lorelai sas

''night Mom.'' Jason says

Lorelai goes upstairs and stands in Alexis's doorway and hears Lyla trying to get Alexis so sleep.

Lyla lays with Alexis holding her ''so sweetie how would you like to cheer on the sidelines with me on Friday night?'' Lyla asks her

''weally?'' Alexis asks her

''really really!'' Lyla tells her

''I will come over here before the game and we will get you all pretty just like me.!'' Lyla tells her

''ywes!'' Alexis says and hugs her

''okay.'' Lyla says and smiles and hugs her back.

''okay shh it's time for bed now sweetie I love you goodnight.'' Lyla tells her and kisses her head and holds her until she falls fast asleep

Lyla gently lays her down and kisses her head and sees Lorelai in the doorway.

''hey.'' Lyla says

''hey thank you you're so great with her.'' Lorelai tells her

''well I do have a sister and she's really cute.'' Lyla tells her

''yea she is and I think that she looks up to you like a big sister.'' Lorelai tells her

''I can take that and I like that.'' Lyla tells her

''okay well g-night sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her cheek and hugs and holds her for a few minutes

''g-nite mom.'' Lyla says

Lorelai just smiles and lets her go and watches her walk downstairs and then goes to the bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Downstairs in Jason's bedroom Lyla walks in and closes the door softly.

''hey.'' she says softly to an almost half asleep Jason

''hey did you get my sister to sleep okay?'' Jason asks her

''I did.'' she tells him crawling gently on top of him and kisses him passionatly

''god they are so cute.'' Lyla tells him

''what a baby?'' Jason asks her

''yes.'' Lyla tells him

''don't you want one with me?'' Lyla asks him

''a baby?'' Jason asks her

''yea.'' Lyla tells him

''we are only 16 Lyla and I don't even know if I can even have sex anymore and will be able to even produce children!'' Jason tells her madly

''anything is possible Jason you just gotta believe in yourself and have faith.'' Lyla tells him

''shh go to sleep Lyla.'' Jason tells her

''wait just let me change first.'' Lyla tells him and goes over to his drawers and pulls out a football teeshirt and a pair of his boxers and puts them on and crawls back into bed with him and kisses him

''g-nite Jason I love you.'' Lyla tells him and kisses him

''night baby I love you too.'' Jason says

Lyla and Jason fall asleep together.

Upstairs Luke is wide awake.

''whats a matter hun?'' Lorelai asks him

''nothing it's just that Jason and Lyla are both 16 and are in one bed right downstairs.'' Luke tells her

''yea I know.'' Lorelai says

''arn't you worried about them having sex right here under our roof?'' Luke asks her

''no I trust them and I just don't think..'' Lorelai says and stops

'what?'' Luke questions her

''well with Jason paralyzed I just don't think that he would be able to.'' Lorelai tells him

''there are like a million ways around that and Lyla seems like she would get him to sleep with her.'' Luke tells her

''so you're calling Lyla a whore?'' Lorelai asks him

''no.'' Luke says

''oh my god yes you are!'' Lorelai gets mad at him

''I love Lyla as our own and she and Jason love each other and I know she would come and talk to me when she feels like she is going to start to sleep with him to ask for protection!'' Lorelai tells him

''okay fine goodnight.'' Luke says

''night.'' Lorelai says and lays down facing away from him 


End file.
